In the art, prior to processing mass vegetative asexual reproduction, pathogen detection shall be performed upon the mother body in advance so as thereby to confirm that the mother body does not carry any pathogen. Sometimes, the mother body may be negative to the pathogen examination, only because the pathogen has not been growing to reach a detective concentration. In this circumstance, if mass reproduction is still carried out, then enormous monetary loss and large-scale interactive infection might be inevitable. Currently, popular pathogen examination techniques include the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) of molecular biological detection technology. However, these two techniques do have common shortcomings in labor demanding, technical dependence, poor automation and examination expense. In particular, according to current examination procedures, preparation of specimens including a grinding step is an indispensable process.
Conventional homogeneous grinding equipment mainly undergoes a manual homogenization operation upon a single tube per each cycle. Such an operation is featured in a low grinding speed, less precision.
Therefore, in view of the aforesaid shortcomings that could lead to less efficiency in testing, an improvement upon the homogenization of the specimens is definitely welcome and crucial to the art.